A variety of shock absorbers utilized for fall protection are described in the prior art. Representative patents are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,303,954; 2,474,124; 3,444,957; 3,504,460; 3,550,957; 3,804,698; 3,937,407; 3,997,190; 4,100,996; 4,194,411; 4,446,944; 4,515,254; 4,538,702; 4,588,208; 4,618,026; 5,048,863; 5,113,981; 5,143,187; and 5,174,410.
One category of shock absorbers utilizes a folded over belt, band, webbing, chain or the like, wherein a plurality of energy absorbing components secure the fold and essentially unravel or break as the belt, band, webbing or chain unfolds. Among the energy absorbing components are stitches (U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,957), interknitted loops (U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,214) and metal cable affixed to a folded over (U-shaped) chain (U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,187).
The present invention offers yet another architecture for shock absorbers which utilizes a pair of side-by-side metal bars connected at opposing ends. There are openings along the bar lengths of the shock absorber of the present invention through which cables of successively longer lengths are secured, suitably by swaging. The successively longer cables break in sequence when an abnormal load is applied. The sequence begins with the shortest length cable. The force applied to the shock absorber is sequentially absorbed.